


Does This Mean I'm a Frog?

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boy Kissing, Companion Piece, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, gmm 917, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess? Link would rather be the Frog Prince.</p><p>  <i>"Link felt Rhett's thin, warm lips cover his own, the taller man's beard tickling his nose in this unusual position. Link giggled into Rhett's lips and could feel him smile in response."</i></p><p>AU: Established Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Mean I'm a Frog?

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a companion piece to["Be My Princess"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6798244)**

"Rhett is a Frog Prince," Link felt himself beginning to sweat, "and Link is his princess." He saw Rhett noticeably swallow next to him. It had finally happened. They wheel had come close a few times and each of those times, Link had felt like nudging the wheel one ticket further, to force it's proverbial hand. He thought back on a conversation they'd had a week prior.

'We should play it off' he replayed Rhett's disappointing words in his head. 'It's too risky with everything else going on.' Link had nodded along. A part of him agreed with Rhett; they should be careful. What if their affection looked to real? It was best to avoid the kiss but, every inch of Link's skin buzzed at the thought of it.

He'd joked with Rhett, in an attempt to deflect attention and, not reveal his disappointment. He'd jeered about how he'd prefer to be the frog anyway. Rhett jumped on that idea as the perfect plan. Link would act confused, they would deflect, and it would be done with. An agreement struck. Yet, seeing the man next to him swallowing his desire, listening to his voice leave it's normal register as it broke, had him forgetting all of the reasons they'd had for scripting this ending.

"Really?" He said, beginning the exchange he and Rhett had designed. He stared off at the crew, trying to look like this was the last thing he wanted when, in all honesty, he could think of nothing he could want more. Well, except for the rolls to be truly reversed.

"Well I mean-" Rhett stammered.

"Does that mean I'm a frog?" Link began to enact their plan, "okay." As he slumped down into frog posture, he let his mind drift.

"If that's what you want." Rhett's smooth baritone voice sent chills down his spine.

 _'Wait! What?'_ Link was confused, Rhett was supposed to correct him. That was the plan. He turned to face the bearded giant next to him, looking into the deep green eye's he found staring back at him, they were squinting and gleaming with desire. Rhett possessed the unique ability to cause Link's entire to body feel like it might dissolve into goo, and it was happening now. He truly feared he may begin to spill out of his chair into a puddle on the tiled floor below. _'He knows that look drives me crazy! What is he thinking?'_ Link was at a loss for words but he had to react, the camera was still rolling. "Ribbitt" he let out. _'Idiot...'_

"Awh," Rhett pushed himself back from the desk in his chair before standing, "poor whittle froggy," he sidestepped behind Link, running his finger along the black leather chair back, "what's the matter?" Rhett teased, placing his palms heavily on Link's shoulders. Link fixed his gaze forward, trying to remain calm. His heart was racing and he could feel his skin flush. _'Shit! That'll get noticed.'_ he sighed, angry with himself. Rhett had probably planned this whole thing to embarrass him. He was suddenly angry. 'How dare he!' Link yelled internally, _'he's always trying to belitt-'_ His runaway thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Rhett's chin resting atop his head.

"I wonder if this little frog might be a prince." Rhett said, tipping his head and breathing in deeply through his nose, smelling Link's chestnut hair.

 _'I guess we're doing this after all...'_ Link resigned himself. _'We made it through that plexi-glass thing... well, sort of.'_ he smiled at the memory.

Rhett lifted his chin, almost as if he could hear Link's thoughts.

Link's eyes passed over the crew, whose mouths hung open at the scene playing out in front of them, before tipping his head back and looking up at Rhett's lopsided grin. _'The smug little fuck'_ he thought, a grin creeping over his own face as he closed his eyes. This was really going to happen, right here on GMM. _'What in the world are we doing!?'_ Link thought, before realizing he didn't care.

Rhett's long body leaned forward as he lined up for a kiss with Link's quivering upside down lips.

Link felt Rhett's thin, warm lips cover his own, the taller man's beard tickling his nose in this unusual position. Link giggled into Rhett's lips and could feel him smile in response.

Rhett deepened the kiss, parting his lips slightly and pressing harder.

Link could feel the heat and dampness covering his mouth. He tried to trap it but, a moan escaped. _'Shit!'_ They might have gotten away with this but not if he was moaning like an infatuated teen!

Rhett's mouth vibrated, a laugh building in his throat. His lips remained locked with Link's. His hands drifted from their position on Link's broad shoulders, down over his chest, rubbing teasingly over the stiffened flesh under his thin cotton t-shirt.

Link gasped, _'That was too far,'_ if they weren't already pushing it, they certainly were now. He broke the kiss. He was short of breath and embarrassed. Though, when he met Rhett's gaze, he couldn't help but smile. For a moment he didn't see any hint of teasing, or showmanship in the expression he found there. Rhett looked honest, in love, and unashamed; then his mouth turned up into a smirk. _'Here we go...'_ Link thought, rolling his eyes.

"Nope," Rhett sighed, taking a step back from him, "still a slimy old frog." his eyes were gleaming as he tried to hold in a hearty laugh.

Link stood, shoving his chair to the side. _'I'll show you a frog!'_ he lunged for Rhett, knocking the taller man back into the wheel, which began rolling backward.

Rhett reached out, wrapping his long arms around Link and clutching him to his chest as he began falling awkwardly to the checked tile floor. They landed with a thud, Link on top, hands on the floor on either side of Rhett's face.

"Nice job there Frogger!" Rhett teased, patting him hard on the back.

Rhett looked so perfect, trapped beneath him, a wide smile on his face, his hair slightly askew from their tumble. Link didn't think, he grabbed the sides of the prone man's face and plunged down crashing his mouth roughly into Rhett's, forcing apart his lips, and driving his tongue inside. The man tasted of fresh coffee, it was intoxicating. _'The crew! The camera!'_ his mind nagged; he ignored.

Rhett was responding beneath him, his tongue moving in rhythm with Link's.

Link felt a pressure against his ass, Rhett was getting hard. Right there on set! Link could barely contain his lust. He began rocking his hips, grinding against the growing bulge beneath him.

Rhett groaned loudly into Link's mouth, grasping firmly onto the smaller mans ass, forcing it downward seeking more fiction.

Link could feel his own erection, now pressing firmly into the zipper of his jeans. He moved his left hand from Rhett's soft beard and began rubbing himself through the denim, searching for some kind of relief. Rhett bucking beneath him, grabbing hungrily at his ass and panting into his mouth, here at work, on set, it had him feeling like a hormone-riddled teenager again, ready to come in his pants.

"Link..." Rhett moaned his name as he broke their kiss and trailed rough kisses over his jaw and onto his neck, sucking firmly on the tender flesh.

"Oh, God!" Link called out. "Rhett, I can't, you... I'm..." his words were jumbled., "I'm gonna co-"

\-----------

"No, I'm a frog prince, you're the princess" Rhett's line cut through Link's mental wanderings.

"You're a frog." He blurted out. He played out the rest of the wheel ending, following Rhett's lead, as planned; his mind still full of the fantasy that had played out in his mind. _'...Gonna have to try that upside down kiss thing.'_ he mused as he stammered out his last few lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @Ladycynthiana, for the inspiration ;) ♡
> 
> Thanks for reading Y'all!
> 
> _P.S. I tumble, if you're into that kind of thing. (remembertherandler.tumblr.com)_


End file.
